Of Love Lust andTruth Or Dare?
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A little kai tyson one shot! REVIEW!


FASH: Here's a cute Ty/Kai one shot. I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Have I not gone through this before? I don't own, cuz then I'd have this thing, where everyone would have a crush of Tyson, cuz he's my fav. Character, and then...I'd kill Hilary cuz she annoys me. So on with the one shot.  
  
Anyways I'm making this a few years after the last season. (G-Revolution) Ages: Kai-19, Rei-18, Max, Kenny and Tyson-17.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson was out in the dojo practicing kendo, his grandpa was away for a few days because of a get together or something, he wasn't really clear on what, exactly it was. But these thoughts left his mind as he concentrated on his moves, perfecting them.  
  
Kai was watching Tyson practice his kendo. 'God.' Was all he could think watching Tyson move around with grace you'd never think he possessed?  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was looking at Kai through the corner of his eye. 'Why does he have to watch me? It makes me nervous.' He thought while going through his routine.  
  
Unknown to both of them, three pairs of eyes, well, you couldn't see one pair, they were covered with huge glasses, but back to the point, were watching them semi-amused, but also slightly annoyed.  
  
"Grrrr. You'd think they'd just let it out." Max said angrily, he, surprisingly, was the first to point out how Kai and Tyson acted differently around each other.  
  
"Kai's never going to admit anything." Kenny said sadly. 'They're both to stubborn to say anything.' He though with a frown.  
  
"And Tyson's probably to scared of being rejected to tell Kai." Rei said sympathetically.  
  
"Come on guys...We have to think of a way to get them together!" Max said as they started whispering. Tyson and Kai would have no clue what hit them.  
  
*Later With Kai*  
  
Max bounded up to Kai, who was sitting on the dojo floor.  
  
"Hi Kai, let's go!" He said urgently.  
  
"Go where exactly." Kai said without cracking an eye open, he was extremely pissed, even though he didn't show it, that Max had disturbed his little fantasy about him, Tyson, and.....Other things that should not be mentioned in front of children. 'Stupid Max.'  
  
"Me, Rei, Kenny and Tyson are going to play truth or dare!" Max said happily. 'Come on, come on! This has to work!' He thought expectantly.  
  
'Tyson....Perhaps I'll go.' He thought, smiling, on the inside, as he stood up.  
  
'YES!' Max mentally cheered as Kai got up and followed him to the living room.  
  
*At The Same Time With Tyson*  
  
Rei crept into Tyson's room, careful not to wake the snoozing boy, he the leaned down to his ear and...  
  
"TYSON WAKE UP!" And so, with a gasp, Tyson flew up, eyes wide.  
  
"Wha!" Was the only thing he could say. He was still partially asleep after all.  
  
"Come on, me, Max, Kenny, and Kai are going to play truth or dare." Rei said, practically dragging Tyson out of his room.  
  
"Kai? As in our Kai? As in, I'm so great Kai?" Tyson asked with little dot eyes. 'I doubt Kai would play such a ~childish~ game, but I'll play, even if he doesn't.'  
  
"Well, Max is trying to get him to play, and I'm pretty sure he will, you know how annoying Maxie can get to people like Kai." Rei grinned. 'My Maxie, no one could love you more than me.'  
  
"Could you stop having romantic fantasies about Max already, geez, you'd think you were a love sick puppy instead of his boyfriend." Tyson said tiredly.  
  
"Ya ya, now come on." Rei said dragging Tyson to the living room where (big surprise) Kai along with Max and Kenny were sitting down.  
  
"Took you long enough." Grunted Kai, he still isn't too talkative, even after all he and the others had been through. 'If it weren't for Tyson, I wouldn't have even left the dojo, or acknowledged Max for that matter.' He thought while smiling, on the inside.  
  
"Well sooooorry." He said, sticking his tongue out, this gave Kai some rather perverse thoughts, ones you'd never think the ~ice prince~ would have.  
  
(Kenny's beside Tyson, who's beside Rei, beside Kai, beside Max, beside Kenny.)  
  
"Well come on. Tyson you can start." Max said excitedly.  
  
"Fine, Rei, truth or dare?" Tyson asked, plotting many ways of revenge that he could put into action for Rei waking him up so rudely.  
  
"Uhhhh...Truth." Rei said, he knew by the look on his face Tyson would of killed him if he chose dare, metaphorically of course.  
  
"Awww, too bad.....How long, before you told him, did you like Max." Tyson asked with a devious grin.  
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...." Rei blushed, and began muttering something unintelligible.  
  
"Weee cannn'ttttt heeeeaaarrrr youuuuu." Tyson chanted.  
  
"IntheAmericantournamentaroundthetimeMaxwasfightingMichaelinthefinalmatch." Rei said quickly blushing like a tomato, yep, it took him a long time to confess, considering he just did a few months ago.  
  
"Wooooowwwww, that long?" Tyson asked, eyes bulging.  
  
"Ya ya, Nooooow, Kenny, truth or dare?" Rei asked, this was all part of the plan, soon they would get those two soon-to-be-lovebirds good.  
  
"Truth." Kenny said.  
  
"Do you really have a crush...On Hilary?" Rei asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Kenny blushed and nodded. Tyson mentally winced. 'Eeeewwwwwwwww.'  
  
"Okay then Tyson, truth or dare?" Kenny asked, their plan was now in action, all three boys new Tyson's ego wouldn't allow him to choose truth.  
  
"Dare." He said proudly. 'I can take anything they whip up!'  
  
"I dare you..." He kissed ~pretending~ to contemplate what he was going to ask. "To kiss the person you like most in the room.....On the lips." The other two in on the plan snickered behind their hands.  
  
Tyson immediately went red. 'But, if I kiss Kai, he'll hate me, why would he like me over all those fangirls of his? Oh well, I can't back down now.' He thought.  
  
He began to slowly crawl forward.  
  
Kai's thought began to wander, it looks like it's down to me or Max....Note to self: If it is Max, kill him.' But his thoughts stopped as Tyson came in front of him.  
  
Tyson blushed as he leaned in, giving Kai a quick peck on the mouth. Then retreated back to his place. 'At least he's not showing any outward disgust.' He thought, blushing further, looking even more like a cheery.  
  
'He...likes me the most...maybe there is hope.' Kai thought, he desperately wanted to crawl across the circle and just start ravishing Tyson...Too bad there were three other people in the room. 'Note to self: Get rid of all others after this and have a discussion with Tyson, maybe spice up the discussion....' And Kai's perverted thoughts went on about certain things he wanted to do to Tyson, he was, after all, a teenaged guy.  
  
"....Well then....Max, truth or dare?"  
  
Max did not want Tyson to vent on him soooo obviously. "Truth." He said simply.  
  
Tyson pouted, looking incredibly cute to a pair of crimson eyes. "Why is everyone suddenly turning to wimps? Let's see...." He thought carefully, wanting to totally embarrass Max, just because. "Are.....you a virgin?" Tyson asked.  
  
Max instantly started blushing madly, which was enough for anyone to know he wasn't.  
  
"Man....Who would of thought....Sweet, innocent Max before me." Tyson said, enjoying the fact he was embarrassing Max.  
  
"*cough cough* Wellllllll then....Kai, truth or dare?" Max asked, Kai would never back down from a challenge.  
  
Kai only opened his eyes, as if to say ~what do you think?~  
  
"Dare then....I dare you to.....describe the person you like most in the world." Max inwardly cringed. 'What kind of dare is that?'  
  
"......They are honest, confident, breathtaking, have amazing skills in blading, can look adorable one minute, stupid the next, then mind blowingly sexy next." Kai said closing his eyes and envisioning Tyson, in a pair of boxers, striking poses, turning him on.....  
  
By the look of things, that was all they were getting out of Kai, so they began to play amongst themselves.  
  
*Later*  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny had left, Kai, who was staying because Tyson used the puppy-dog-eyes to get him to agree to sleep over, began to set up his sleeping area in the dojo, next to Tyson of course.  
  
Tyson had this idea that they should talk the night away, he'd seen it in a lot of movies, but, then again, it was always girls doing the sleepover thing, and Kai, who, naturally, wasn't very talkative, only glanced at him in response to his questions, Tyson basically gave up, except for one more question.....  
  
"Hey Kai, who were you describing?" Tyson asked blushing. 'Just to see who out beat me in the battle for your heart.' He thought sadly.  
  
'This could be my chance.' Kai thought, gazing at Tyson, eyes sparkling with lust as he saw the innocent curiosity, hey he ~was~ a teen with pent up sexual frustration.  
  
"I'll give you a clue." Kai said smirking as Tyson tensed in anticipation. "They are part of a famous team." 'He probably won't figure it out yet.' He grinned, on the inside, as Tyson mentally went through every person he knew on a team.  
  
'Dark Bladers, Majestics, White tigers, All Stars, Demolition Boys, Saint Shields, Physics..... Arrgggg, there are ~way~ to many teams, I need another clue!'  
  
"Give me another clue!" Tyson demanded the smirking Kai.  
  
"Only if for every extra clue I give, you come forward more." Kai said smugly, Tyson had no clue what he was doing. 'He'll have no clue what hit him.'  
  
"Oooookkkkaaaayyyyyy...." Tyson said unsurely as he came forward a bit, there was around 4 feet between them now.  
  
"They are 17." Kai saw Tyson think, and then he came forward again.  
  
Only 3 feet now.  
  
"They have blue hair." Kai watched Tyson come forward again.  
  
Only 2 feet.  
  
"They have blue eyes." Kai watched as Tyson's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kai, these descriptions are general, anyone can have blue hair and eyes!" Tyson shouted, not noticing that it was starting to describe him.  
  
"But my someone's not anyone." Kai said arrogantly, Tyson came forward again.  
  
One foot.  
  
"Come on! Just tell me!" Tyson demanded angrily. 'I want to know who stole your heart from me!' he thought miserably.  
  
"It's a guy." This interested Tyson, now, if Kai and that other dude never hooked up, at least he had a chance.  
  
There was no space between them. 'No where to go now Tyson, you're all mine.' Kai thought as he stared into Tyson's mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"And the last clue is, he's in this room." Tyson froze in shock, and Kai used this to his advantage, sweeping him into his arms and on his lap.  
  
"You know Tyson." Kai whispered in Tyson's ear, making him shiver. "If you haven't figured out who it is yet, I may have to punish you, though I'm sure it would be enjoyable for us both." Tyson's eyes widened. 'It's me!'  
  
"I...I'm the one you-" Kai rested his finger over Tyson's lips. 'His sweet, tempting, innocent lips."  
  
"Yes, I love you Tyson."  
  
"I love you to Kai. Aishiteru." And then Kai swooped down to kiss him.  
  
Once they pulled back, Kai observed Tyson, his wide, doe eyes, his flushed cheeks, his pouty lips. 'Oh God. Only Tyson can do something like this to me.' He thought.  
  
Kai pounced on Tyson, knocking the boy on his back, and he started kissing him again, his tongue invading Tyson's mouth, to both their pleasure.  
  
"Kai...." Tyson moaned, he never felt like this before.  
  
"Yes?" Kai removed himself, partially, from Tyson.  
  
"I....feel like I...need something...." Tyson whimpered.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson's naivety. "And you don't know what?" Tyson nodded and Kai chuckled, making Tyson flush a bit more.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need."  
  
And due to the fact I will never be able to write a lemon. You know what happens next, you wouldn't of read an R rated fic otherwise.  
  
FASH: So there we go! I finally did a Ty/Kai, I never did before cuz I always have OCs based on me n my friends, and then Dani always gets with Kai. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It'll make my happy! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~ 


End file.
